Yo se lo que quieres
by Amber.Lee96
Summary: El descubrimiento de un secreto cambiara por completo sus vidas /Yaoi - Incesto/ ChilixCress


**Ante todo ¡Hola! Soy Amber Lee96 y después de mucho tiempo que vengo a escribir fan fics, porque hace tiempo tenía una cuenta pero la cancelaron pro inactividad fuu, pero I'm back! Y que más que con una de las series que más amo desde mi niñez. Debo decir que de las actuales sagas la Black&White me encanto.**

**Sin más comencemos con la historia *-***

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus creadores : 3**

* * *

En la ciudad Striatlon el gimnasio de la misma ciudad que también era un restaurante muy conocido era liderado por tres jóvenes que eran hermanos, los trillizos Cilan especialista en pokemones de tipo planta, Cress de tipo agua y Chili de fuego.

Pero a pesar de todo de ser hermanos y eso uno de ellos hace mucho tiempo que sentía una enorme inquietud , a pesar de su vida pacífica y de su arduo trabajo encargándose del gimnasio y restaurante, Chili se sentía muy atraído hacia uno de sus hermanos el peli celeste Cress, hace ya un buen tiempo que sin darse cuenta su mirada se iba constantemente hacia él, sus gestos, su forma de hablar todo le llamaba la atención, no era algo que dejara pasar de lado, lo quería mucho eso era obvio pero pronto se dio cuenta que lo quería mucho más, no era un amor fraternal sino uno más profundo y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de tales sentimientos se dijo así mismo "Esta mal" en primer lugar es su sangre, su familia, no por el que dirán sino porque sabía que muchos saldrían lastimados si se supiera la verdad, refiriéndose a Cilan se sentiría muy triste al saber la verdad así que decidió reprimir esos sentimientos, por el bien de todos, así pensaba él.

Hasta que un día el pequeño Pansear estaba muy animado y corría de un lado a otro mientras Chili lo perseguía para que no haga destrozos, pero al doblar una esquina velozmente perdió el control y se tropezó con alguien y cayó al suelo .

¡Lo siento! Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba bajo suyo era nada más que Cress que lo miraba confundido y algo adolorido por chocar con él.

Chili se pudo muy rojo al verse en ese estado pero de repente se perdió en la mirada de su hermano, esos hermosos ojos azules hace un buen tiempo que no los veía tan de cerca por que para empezar parte del cabello de Cress tapaba uno de sus ojos así que poco a poco se acercó a él pero se detuvo y estuvo a punto de levantarse hasta que Pansear hizo su regreso corriendo velozmente y dio un brinco en la cabeza de Chili haciendo que por accidente ambos hermanos se besaran, el momento justo.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, eso no se lo esperaba, se separaron rápidamente y se pusieron de pie, ambos estaban muy avergonzados y más sonrojados que nunca.

Chili yo.. Esto…discu.. – fue más grande su sorpresa cuando Chili lo callo con otro beso, mas apasionado, el ojiazul se quedó de piedra lo primero que pensó fue apartarlo pero desistió de eso, cerró los ojos y le correspondió, el beso fue acelerándose más, Cress abrió su boca más y el pelirrojo metió su lengua haciendo más ardiente el momento. Pasaron segundos hasta que ambos se separaron muy sonrojados mirándose extrañados.

Cress me gustas, me gustas desde hace mucho y ya sé que me dirás que somos hermanos y todo eso pero, no lo pude evitar te amo mucho por favor se mío!

El peli celeste estaba algo feliz por escuchar esas palabras sonrió le tomo la mano

Tú también me gustas, no quería decirlo porque pensé que esto que sentía no te iba a gustar y tenía mucho miedo – bajo la mirada muy sonrojado- creí que te ibas a enojar y yo..

Chili le levanto la mirada y le dio un beso fugaz – si es amor no importa el resto te quiero.

Heeey! Que hacen ustedes ahí, vengan tenemos un nuevo retador – Cilan exclamo a ambos, al parecer se había olvidado que estaban a plena luz del dia y tenían que seguir con l ode siempre y fueron muy contentos con él.

Al caer la noche todo se preparó para cerrar y descansar.

Uff que día todo estuvo de maravilla. – menciono Cilan estirándose.

Y vaya que sí – dijo Cress dándole una mirada a Chili que le respondió con una sonrisa.

Bueno será hora de ir a descansar mañana será otro día adioos – dijo Cilan mientras se iba a su habitación.

Bueno tendremos que hacer lo mismo buenas no.. – Cress fue interrumpido por un beso de Chili que lo dejo sorprendido, enrojeció de inmediato – que estás haciendo Cilan puede vernos.

Ya se fue, oye quieres venir a mi habitación a hablar un momento ya tu sabes.

Cress dudo un poco, el ir de noche a la habitación de la persona que te gusta no le pareció muy buena idea pero no quiso negarle la petición y fueron.

Ya adentro Cress estaba algo nervioso se sentó en la cama mientras Chili se quitaba la ropa.

Quee .. que estás haciendo estoy aquí – dijo Cress muy avergonzado tapándose los ojos – el pelirrojo le saco las manos de la cara y se acercó a él y l obeso

No recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana… te dije que fueras mío y esta noche lo voy a cumplir hermanito – sonrió y tumbo al peli celeste a la cama lo tomo de las manos mientars lo besaba.

Espera! Eso quiere decir que nosotros vamos a… pero tan rápido? Recuerda que es mi primera vez – esas palabras dichas por el mismo hicieron que se pusiera más sonrojado de lo que ya estaba y aparto la mirada de Chili.

Hermanito es que ya no puedo aguantar más eres tan lindo te necesito…

Con mucho cuidado empezó a quitar la ropa a Cress con delicadeza, para cuando ya estaba desnudo se pudo de rodillas y vio encantado esa hermosa vista. El peli celeste sin ropa muy sonrojado con ambas manos tapando su entrepierna y con las piernas juntas, era demasiado tenía que hacerlo suyo, aparto el cabello que cubría el rostro de su hermano y beso su rostro lo beso en todas partes haciendo pequeños mordiscos dejando pequeñas marcas. Los gemidos apenas se hacían audibles ya que ambos sabían que la habitación de Cilan estaba a pocos metros y lo que menos querían era despertarlo. Chili separo las piernas de Cress se acercó a el toco el miembro de Cress y comenzó a masturbarlo suavemente mientras metía un dedo en la entrada del peli celeste y otro mas haciendo que el se tapara la boca para que sus gemidos no se oyeran fuerte, asi estuvo moviéndolos una y otra vez hasta que sintió que ya era el momento.

Avísame si te duele si? no quiero lastimarte – Cress asintió aun con las manos en la boca, Cili las aparto y le dio un beso muy apasionado pero con mucho amor sus lenguas se tocaron y entonces Chili coloco su miembro en la entrada de Cress con mucho cuidado fue entrando, el se quejó por el dolor pero lo soporto, y así fue hasta que por fin estuvieron conectados – voy a moverme – el menor asintió, las lágrimas se caían por su rostro Chili las secaba mientras lo besaba con delicadeza, las embestidas fueron cada vez mas rápidas ambos se abrazaban y gemían lo mas bajo que podían, las piernas de Cress aprisionaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo para sentir mayor placer y para cuando llegaron al orgasmo el cuerpo del peli celeste se arqueo y ambos dieron un profundo suspiro y respiraban entrecortadamente.

Eso estuvo.. Muy genial.. Te quiero. – dijo Chili que aún estaba encima de Cress abrazándolo, retiro su miembro con cuidado.

Hey sí que te viniste demasiado ahora quien limpiara esto

Por qué dices cosas como estas después de hacer el amor no ves que se pierde la magia? – dijo Chili con una gota en la cabeza XD

Es verdad, te quiero - y lo abrazo.

¡Pero como se atreven! – Exclamo Cilan al ver tremenda escenita – al parecer no pudieron ocultar los "ruidos" , y ahí estaba el, estaba muy pero muy confundido, sus manos temblaban continuamente mientras retrocedía algunos pasos mientras Cress se incorporó torpemente hasta caer al suelo, pero ya era tarde Cilan ya había echado a correr velozmente saliendo de la habitación.

¡Cilan espera! – exclamo Chili mientras se vestía lo más rápido que pudo para ir tras su hermano

¡No puede ser porque, porque nos vio! – Cress rompió a llorar, eso hizo que Chili se detuviera y se acercara a consolar a su hermano, pero cuando lo toco Cress lo impidió mirándolo muy molesto mientras seguía llorando.

¡Esto es tu culpa! ¿Entiendes cómo se siente Cilan? somos hermanos! ¡Muy en el fondo sabía que esto estaba mal yo me siento … - dio un grito y se cubrió la cara para seguir llorando Chili lo abrazo y lloraron juntos.

Mientras en otra parte Cilan se detuvo un momento, al parecer había corrido demasiado, estaba en la calle, se sentó en una banca del parque y miro hacia el cielo.

Que voy a hacer, esto no puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla debo pensar bien.

…

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy sombrío ese día, la rutina era la misma los tres hermanos seguían con sus deberes como líderes de gimnasio y a cargo del restaurante, pero había algo distinto, se hablaban solo para tocar temas con respecto a sus obligaciones, a excepción de Cress que era muy cortante con Chili y esto hacia que él se sintiera muy triste en cambio Cilan los miraba a lo lejos pero no tocaba el tema para nada.

Esto no puede seguir así

CONTINUARA…


End file.
